Take It Off
by Sasuke Neko
Summary: Naruto and his friends decide to go to The Devil's Nest, known for its bad reputation with bar fights, pimps, and women. But Naruto finds himself stuck in a situation with the town's most well known and wealthiest man... Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**-****Take It Off Chapter One-**

* * *

**(Naruto)**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

I hit the alarm clock to make it shut up, sitting up and knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I got out of bed to go shower, I stretched to try and pop my shoulders while hoping that would relieve some tension. When I was about to go inside the bathroom, my phone rang, I saw it was Kiba. "Hello?" I answered, yawning slightly. "Oi Naruto! Wanna go to The Devil's Nest tonight?" I smirked at the thought,_ The Devil__'__s Nest...Where all the douche bags and prostitutes hang out. Great. Let's go and hope we don't end up dead in an alleyway somewhere. _

Well…I had nothing better to do. "Naruto? You still there?" I snapped out of the daydream to answer him. "Yeah, I guess I'll go." I replied. "Great! I'll pick you up around nine. See you then!" The line went dead.

After I showered I had some ramen for breakfast, I don't care if it isn't healthy, it's _good! _I went to turn on the TV to check the news. My cat, Amaya, came out from under the couch and looked at me with big green eyes. I scratched her behind her ears, she purred loudly. "_And here's our nine o' clock news. Another body was found hidden in an alleyway next to the club The Devil__'__s Nest..._" I didn't listen to the rest. It seems like every day this week someone's been found dead next to that place, as if it was cursed. I was starting to wonder why I even said yes, me or one of my friends could end up dead. What have we got to lose?

_Our lives._

* * *

**Yay another story! :D Hope you all got the Full Metal Alchemist reference (The Devil****'****s Nest) and some of you may have heard of Amaya (Naruto's cat in this story XD). She****'****s my beta ^-^ AKA: The Akatsuki Wolf. Go check her out and I'll update soon! -Sasuke chan**

**The Akatsuki Wolf: Fucking meow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-****Take It Off Chapter Two-**

**Sasuke Neko: I have no clue how to write from Sasuke****'****s Pov. Probably because he's supposed to be a pimp in this story...I can kinda sorta picture Sasuke as a pimp. XD Sakura-chan shall be his bitch...Just kidding, don't kill me****.**** o.o Anyways****…**** I'll do my best! Don't complain if he's OOC -_- This is what happens when I don't have inspiration/a plan.**

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

I got to The Devil's Nest just before ten. Some assholes at the corner were giving me trouble. The bouncer at the entrance lifted the rope, I nodded my thanks. I took off my glasses once I got in, immediately going to sit in my usual spot. My personal bodyguard, Deidara, was already here. He just makes sure the girls I don't know stay out...unless I say so. My word was law.

I walked around him to my personal booth. I grabbed a glass off the counter, and put a couple of ice cubes in it. I went to the mini fridge and got out a bottle of whiskey, putting the cork between my teeth and pulling it out of the bottle. I poured some in my glass and left the bottle open on the table. I took off my blazer and threw it on the sofa carelessly and undid the first few buttons of my shirt.

I sat down and put my legs on the table, taking small sips of my whiskey. I sighed loudly when I didn't see Karin. She should have been here waiting for me. She owes me money, and she knows how impatient I am.

I poured some more whiskey in my glass. I sat back and watched as all the people came in. I wasn't really surprised that there were less people than usual, another person was found dead in that alleyway. I almost choked on my drink when I saw someone come in.

He walked inside with another guy and two girls. The girls weren't much to look at, but they could probably make me a lot of money. The one I was focused on was the man with blonde hair. He was incredibly attractive and I...

_I wanted him._

* * *

**Yes I knooowww. My chapters are short. It's how I write. I don't wanna read any reviews complaining how short the chapters are. I actually think I did a pretty good job with Sasuke. Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**-****Take It Off Chapter Three-**

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Kiba finally came to pick me up half an hour later. I opened the car door and got into the backseat, putting my seatbelt on, then I heard a small voice. "H-Hi... N-Naruto-kun..." I looked over to see Hinata sitting in the opposite seat. "Hi Hinata! I didn't think you would come with us." She blushed darkly. "Well...I-I…didn't have anything better to do and I've never been to The Devil's Nest before." I strained to hear her quiet voice over the noise of the car.

When we got to The Devil's Nest Kiba paid for all of us. The bouncer looked at us suspiciously but finally lifted the velvet rope for us. We got weird looks from everyone. Most of the men looked like they wanted to start a fight with me or Kiba. The women looked us up and down, but gave dirty looks to Sakura and Hinata.

A woman, who I've never seen before in my life, stepped in front of me. "You new here, kid?" She asked. Why did I have the feeling she was either drunk off her ass or a prostitute? I looked down, she was holding a glass of what looked like water, quickly realizing it was anything but._ Probably vodka__..._ "Um, yeah, I guess..." A smirk played across her lips. "Wanna spend the night with me? I'll make it worth your while." She said in a sultry tone, I swallowed hard. "No thanks, lady..." I stepped around her, making my way towards the bar.

I sat down next to Kiba. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked, smiling. I returned the smile, playfully punching him on the arm. The bartender came over and set down a Bloody Mary in front of me. "That man in the corner asked me to give you one." He nodded his head in the direction. I turned around to see who this _man_ was exactly.

Black hair…onyx eyes…pale skin. _Who is this guy?_ I felt my face grow hot. We made eye contact, he raised his glass to me and took a sip. I snapped out of my daydream, ignoring the small 'cheers' gesture. He smirked, but I turned around in my seat, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

I'd never thought much about my sexuality, but this man…was starting to make me question it.

* * *

**Yay! :D Next chapter Sasuke and Naruto will finally meet! Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**-****Take It Off Chapter Four-**

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

I had never seen him around here before. Guess he was new, hopefully he wouldn't get in any bar fights. A lady stopped him suddenly, they talked for a few seconds. I kept watching him the entire time. Thankfully the bartender set the drink I ordered for the blonde on the counter.

He turned around to look at me. I raised my glass; he simply ignored the gesture and turned around. I smirked, taking a sip of my drink and refilling the glass. I walked over to Deidara. "Hey, Deidara. Would you mind getting that blonde guy to come over here?" He turned to look at who I was talking about. "Of course, sir." I stood there, whiskey in hand, to see what would happen. The two blondes talked for a moment. I leaned against the wall._ This is taking longer than I thought._ _He either wants to come over or he doesn't and if he doesn't.__.__.I'll persuade him._ I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly.

I saw Karin sitting at a nearby table._ What the hell?! How did she get in here without me seeing her? _I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Where's my money, Karin?" She was obviously drunk, but at least somewhat coherent. She took out her purse and gave me the money. I counted to make sure it was all there. I gripped her face tightly, digging my nails into her skin a bit to make sure she was paying attention. "Don't be late again." I let go of her face but she didn't say a word.

I went back over to my booth, Deidara was waiting for me. "So?" I asked, "He said he doesn't want to talk to you. I tried my best to persuade him, sir." I shrugged, "I'll persuade him, then." I checked myself in the mirror and made my way over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder, I heard him sigh. "What is it now?" He turned around. I saw a light blush paint his cheeks, I smiled. "Why don't you want to hang out with me?" I asked, he blinked a few times as if snapping out of a daydream. He cleared his throat, "Because I don't know you..." I took a step forward, closing the distance between us.

"Would you like to?" I whispered in his ear. I nipped at his earlobe, pulling back to see his reaction. His face was a dark red. I smirked. "Well...I guess for a little while..." He said, unsure. I grabbed his hand, leading him to my booth.

_That went better than I had thought__._

* * *

**I swear I will put up the bed scene tomorrow. I don't know where the inspiration came from, but I'll go with it! XD Sorry I didn't post anything over the weekend, me and Amaya went to an art museum in St. Pete on Saturday, and then on Sunday me and my family went to the beach.****.****.until it started raining. Yay for Florida's bi****-****polarness. Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**-****Take It Off Chapter Five-**

* * *

**(Naruto)**

I turned around and continued sipping my drink._ What the hell does this guy want from me?_ My train of thought was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to look at who it was. He was tall and had long blonde hair. "What do you want?" I didn't mean for the words to sound so harsh but I didn't regret them. These guys were persistent and it was getting on my nerves.

"My boss would like you to go over and have a drink with him, un." The man said, I thought about it for a second. "What's your name?" I asked him, he looked somewhat surprised. "Deidara. Why do you ask?" I shook my head and shrugged, I took a second to look at the booth where the man from earlier was sitting. Except, he wasn't there anymore.

"Deidara. You can go tell your boss to screw off. I don't talk to douche bags." I said firmly. "Just one drink-" I cut him off before he could finish his argument. "I said no." I interrupted irritably, I wasn't in the mood for this. I came here to hang out with my friends, not to be seduced by some overly arrogant douche bag who I, obviously, don't even know. "Very well. Sorry to have interrupted your conversation, un." He said. With that being said, he left... I had a feeling this wasn't over. I sighed loudly and turned back around in my seat.

"Looks like you're really popular, Naruto." Kiba said with a smile. "I don't know what these guys want from me." I said, looking down at my Bloody Mary. I took a sip and Kiba suddenly hit me hard on the back. "Don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing!" I wasn't expecting the hit from him, so what little of the drink I'd had in my mouth was now on the counter. I started coughing while Kiba was laughing.

I punched him in the arm. "Thanks. For almost making me choke to death." He downed the rest of his beer. "No problem! That's what friends are for!" His voice was so loud, you could hear it over the music _and _the talking. I turned around to check on Deidara and his boss, Deidara's back was towards me. His boss was talking to him, he looked up from Deidara and looked over at me. Our eyes met for only a second.

I felt my face heat up, I turned back around and tried to ignore them; while getting the feeling of being watched…_again._ I took another sip of my drink, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I sighed, hopefully loud enough for the person to hear it. "What is it now?" I turned around, feeling my face heat up again. I met a pair of onyx eyes. _This guy__…__is__.__..gorgeous._ I noticed the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, the shirt was obviously loose but he still looked well-muscled.

He smiled at me then. "Why don't you want to hang out with me?" He asked. I hadn't realized I'd been staring, I blinked a few times and looked at the ground. I cleared my throat, looking for the right words. "Because I don't know you." Thank the gods my voice wasn't shaky. I looked up when he stepped forward, I tried backing up but remembered I was sitting down. He closed the distance between us.

"Would you like to?" He whispered in my ear. _Was this guy actually trying to seduce me? I had to admit, he's doing a damn good job._ I felt him biting at my ear, my face felt like it was on fire. He pulled away and smirked at me. I stumbled over my words, "Well...I guess for a little while..." He grabbed my hand and led me over to his booth.

_Why did I say yes?!_

_Maybe because I__** didn't**__ want to say no__…_

* * *

**Yes I know what I said last chapter -_- I don't want to hear any bullshit about it in the reviews. Just.****.****.be grateful dammit XD next few chapters will obviously have sex. **

**By the way, this coming Sunday I will be in Orlando for my sister****'****s pageant. I think we****'****re spending the night at the hotel. Just thought I should give you guys a heads up! **

**Thanks for all the support! Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**-****Take It Off Chapter Six-**

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

I led him over to my booth, getting another glass and filling it with whiskey. I held it out to him, he looked at the drink as if I'd poisoned it. "I didn't do anything to it. Just drink it." I all but shoved it at the blonde. He warily took a sip, looking as if he were waiting to see if he was going to drop dead.

I grabbed my glass off the table and refilled it halfway, sitting down. "Well, sit down." I snapped at him. He stood there awkwardly, looking like a lost child. He took a seat next to me, making sure not to sit too close. "You got a name?" He was staring at the coffee table in front of us, he didn't move…didn't even blink. He seemed to do that a lot, spacing out.

"Hello?" I asked as I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He blinked, coming back from yet another daydream. He looked at me, his bright blue eyes looked watery. "Your name?" I asked, looking over my glass of whiskey as I took a sip. He looked back at the table, I shook his shoulder lightly. "Hey, don't fall into another daydream. I want to talk to you." I said. "About what, exactly?" He snapped, turning to look at me.

I downed the rest of my drink and sighed. "Are you going to tell me your name?" I asked for the third time. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." I nodded at him. "Pleasure to meet you, Naruto. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Sasuke Uchiha. I mentally chuckled. Of course I knew who this guy was, well not personally but I've heard a lot about him. Word travels fast in small towns. Who would have thought he would be trying to seduce me of all people. My thoughts were interrupted when he asked me a ridiculous question. "Hey, Naruto...are you a virgin?" I almost spit out the whiskey in my mouth, but I managed to swallow it and coughed a few times. "Um...yeah. How about yourself?" I answered, a little awkwardly.

He shook his head. _Figures._ I took another sip of my drink, we sat in awkward silence for a few minutes; when I noticed Sasuke was slowly but surely scooting closer to me. "So, why did you want me to come over here?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

"You just caught my attention when you walked in. You don't seem like the kind of guy who would hang out here. Also because I found you very..." He ran a hand through his hair, as if he were looking for the right word. I froze when he scooted over next to me; and when I say next to me, I mean I could feel the heat coming off him. He leaned in close to my ear. "…Attractive." His hot breath tickled my ear.

I felt my face get hot. I heard my heartbeat in my ears, I was sure Sasuke could hear it easily too. I tried to look away, but said man put a hand under my chin and turned my face towards his. His soft lips met mine.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I gave him entrance, unsure of what would happen. He explored my entire mouth. I heard myself moan a few times, he pulled back. I was panting lightly; he kissed my jawline down to my neck. My eyes fluttered when he bit down on my pulse. He pulled back and looked at me. "Come on. I know a place more…private."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**OHHHH SNAP! XD Sasuke always gets his man.****.****.in this case Naruto****.**** ;D I was typing this chapter earlier when I clicked something on Wordpad, I don't know what but it totally fucked up the page and I had to start over. I actually like this chapter so much better than the original. XD In the original Naruto was actually really shy. I had to change it, because he thinks Sasuke****'****s a total douche but he doesn't want to start shit. Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**-****Take It Off Chapter Seven-**

* * *

**(Naruto)**

Sasuke led me to a private room in the club. He unlocked the door and pulled me in before locking the door from the inside. The room was lit, although just barely. It was really stuffy in the room, I walked forward not knowing where anything was. "Sasuke, I can't see a damn thing. Turn on a light or something." I said irritably as I took off my blazer to relieve some of the heat. I undid the first few buttons of my shirt and ran a hand through my hair. I hoped I hadn't made a mistake in coming here with this guy…

I heard something click, a light turned on. I blinked a few times to adjust, it was extremely bright. I went over to the couch and sat down. I heard water running and guessed Sasuke had somehow made it to the bathroom in almost complete dark, like some kind of nocturnal animal. He walked out a minute later with no shirt on and his hair dripping wet. I couldn't keep myself from staring. Creamy pale skin, muscled all the way. It was as if the bastard was chiseled from marble.

I felt my face grow hot and forced myself to look away. "Like what you see?" He asked, I looked over at him. He smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, he continued drying his hair with a towel. After he was finished he tossed the towel into the bathroom and came to sit down next to me. I felt his arm around my shoulders. I shifted, uncomfortable with the situation. I knew what he wanted.

I felt Sasuke lean in, next to my ear. "What do you want to do?" His hot breath tickled my ear, I smelled whiskey on his breath._ Hopefully he's not drunk off his ass._ I shivered involuntarily. He kissed my jaw, and continued kissing down my neck. He reached over and unbuttoned my shirt. I grabbed his hand, he pulled back. "What's wrong?" He asked, "I...I don't think we should be doing this..." I replied warily. He chuckled, annoying me. Did he take _nothing_ seriously? "What the hell is so funny?" I demanded.

"The only reason you don't want to do this is because you're a virgin and you're scared. Am I right?" I shrugged, playing it off casually. How the _hell_ could he have just known that all on his own? Or had it only been a guess... "I can be scared if I want to." I froze when he placed his hand on my thigh, sliding it up slowly. I had to make a decision...

_Do I want to do this?_

* * *

**Hello loves! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I was in Orlando, then I got sick and I haven't had any inspiration at all for this story. I know this chapter is horrible but I had to write something! I don't feel like reading any reviews telling me this chapter sucks ass because I know how bad it is.**

**I also guess this can be a Fanfic dedicated to Sasuke since his birthday is in two days. He is one of my favorite characters even though he makes really...weird choices. Leave reviews dattebayo!-Sasuke chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**-****Take It Off Chapter Eight-**

* * *

**(Naruto)**

He finished unbuttoning my shirt...I didn't stop him. I gasped when he pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. I felt my face heat up, I narrowed my eyes at him when he leaned down and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip, unsurely I gave him access. He ravaged my mouth, I fought for dominance, but he won. It was only because he had experience, though!

I felt my lungs burning for air. I turned my head to break the kiss, Sasuke wasn't panting at all; instead he gave me that _stupid_ smirk and attacked my neck. I felt his hand crawling up my stomach, I yelped when he rubbed my nipple. He kissed down my chest.

He bit my other nipple. I sucked in a sharp breath and shut my eyes. _Maybe I should have stopped him._ It felt as if my heart were stuck in my throat.

_I really have this shy virgin thing down._

I felt him kiss down my stomach; he stopped when he got to my jeans. He looked up at me with a dangerous smile. I swallowed, unsure of what to do. He undid my pants and pulled them off swiftly, leaving me in my boxers.

He played with the hem of my boxers for a minute before he slid them down slowly; I crossed my legs trying to cover myself. But Sasuke wasn't having it. He forced my legs apart and took me in his mouth, nearly all the way.

"S-Sasuke!" I yelled at the sudden shock of pleasure, arching my back. He hummed in response as he sucked on my throbbing member, I lost it. I came with a loud moan. Sasuke sat up, "That was fast." The raven said with a smirk. "Shut up." I replied with a shaky voice, blushing furiously.

"Just a little sneak peek at what's to come."

* * *

**I****'****m horrible at writing yaoi for others to read. I****'****m better at RPing with Amaya. While writing this, I actually read some of her stories for inspiration and to see if I was doing a good job. Nowhere close to being good. **

**Happy Birthday, Sasuke! We love you!  
**

**Leave reviews dattebayo!-Sasuke chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**-****Take It Off Chapter Nine-**

**Sasuke Neko: Hello loves! I know for this story I've been writing in Naruto's POV a lot more than Sasuke's. I guess it's because Naruto's easier for me to write and Sasuke's supposed to be****…****somewhat arrogant in this story, and I'm not that good at writing arrogant characters. (Obviously). Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Naruto)**

_"Just a little sneak peek at what's to come."_

He couldn't possibly mean... No way in hell am I losing my virginity to some stranger I met at the club.

_Idiot! You were basically asking for it when you went over to talk to him!_

Sasuke pecked me on the lips again before crawling off of me to strip himself of his clothing, meaning his jeans and boxers, meaning I was five minutes away from staring at a stranger completely nude. I sat there, fully naked on the couch while Sasuke was taking his sweet-ass time stripping away _two_ articles of clothing. Was he trying to make me impatient? I continued looking the other way while he took them off.

I turned back around only to get an eye full of Sasuke's erection._ He's a lot bigger than I thought._ The mere idea of _that_ going inside me made me hurt all over. I forced myself to take deep breaths and try not to think about it, lest I end up entirely telling him to get away from me. Which, I should have done before even coming into this stupid room! But in a way, I couldn't deny my curiosity… Or attraction.

I had to admit, Sasuke is very attractive, but we didn't know anything about each other, except our names; and I especially wasn't ready for sex yet. And _really_ not with a stranger. I was thrown back to reality when Sasuke crawled back on top of me. He pressed his soft lips to mine, kissing me gently.

I grabbed a fistful of his black hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He grinded our erections together, I moaned loudly at the friction. Lust overrides my common sense, apparently… Sasuke pulled back with a nip at my lower lip before grabbing a bottle of lube off of the table next to the couch. I swallowed the knot in my throat.

Sasuke poured some of the lubricant into his palm, slicking his erection with it. He roughly kissed me, yet it was passionate. He positioned himself, not even asking if I was ready. He slowly pushed himself inside me. I clutched his biceps, digging my nails into his skin. I tried to focus on our kiss and not the pain, a damn hard task to do. I resisted the urge to scream._ I-I didn't think it would fit._

The raven broke the kiss, panting slightly. He bent down next to my ear. "Tell me when I can move." I was panting heavily from the intrusion, all I could do was nod and hope this got better.

We stayed like that for a while before the pain finally subsided. I wiggled my hips, "Y-You can move…Sasuke." I said uncertainly. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into me, slowly enough that I could adjust easier. Since all the pain was diminishing, it felt…amazing. Like a deep-set desire he'd somehow awakened.

_I need more__…_

"F-faster, Sasuke…" I moaned. He smirked down at me before positioning himself differently and slamming back into me. I moaned loudly when my prostate was struck, white flashing in front of my eyes from the sudden burst of pleasure. "Found it." Sasuke said knowingly. I was too busy trying to catch my breath to come up with a smart remark.

He continued thrusting into the same spot, my hips meeting his thrusts. Sasuke suddenly grabbed my member and started to pump me. I moaned his name as I was nearing my climax, my breath coming in shallow pants. I tried to hold on for as long as I could to prolong this addictive pleasure, but it was too much.

"Sasuke!" I moaned his name as I came in his hand. Sasuke came inside me a second later with a low moan. I shivered at the feeling, never having experienced it before. He slowly pulled out, he was panting heavily. "That…was…amazing…" I said between breaths, Sasuke smiled at me.

Sasuke got off of me to redress, I sat up. I gasped when pain shot up my spine. "You'll be sore for a few days." Sasuke said with a wink. I redressed slowly, hoping the pain would go away sooner than Sasuke said. I ran a hand through my hair after I'd finished redressing. "We should do that again sometime." Sasuke said with a smirk. "We should get to know each other first." I rolled my eyes, he seemed so sure I wanted to do it with him again. Arrogant bastard.

Sasuke grabbed my phone off of the table. "What are you doing?" I asked quickly. "Putting my number in. What else?" After a few seconds he handed my phone back to me. "Call me. We can go on a date sometime if you want to." I looked at him in surprise, trying to find an answer to that. "Um, sure…yeah. That would be great."

* * *

Once we were back out in the bar I noticed Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were looking around rather worriedly, when they spotted me. "Oi Naruto!" Kiba called out. I noticed Sasuke had disappeared from my side. Jeez, either I was really inattentive or he was part ghost.

My friends ran over to me. "Where were you?!" Sakura all but yelled at me. "I…-" I looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke gathering his things, like he was getting ready to leave. He looked up and mouthed _call me._ I gave him the biggest smile I could manage. "I was with a really good friend."

* * *

**It's done! :D **

**Inspiration- **

**My RP with The Akatsuki Wolf**

**I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding ft. Calvin Harris**

**In My Mind by Ivan Gough & Feenixpawl ft. Georgi Kay (Axwell Mix edit)**

**Leave reviews dattebayo! -Sasuke chan**


End file.
